骨髄 Kotsuzui
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Death isn't as absolute as one would think. Fem!SI as Kaguya Kimimaro. AU. Juugo, Shisui, and Team Seven are main characters despite not being listed!


The infantile body is composed of 270 bones and she can feel every single one of them shift underneath her skin.

She can feel the twist and crack of her skeleton as it moves and everytime it happens she watches the surface of her skin ripple and wrinkle.

It scared her sometimes just as it scared her now to know her skeleton - the thing that held everything that kept her alive - could move and dislocate so easily.

Fear bubbling in her chest as her ribcage contracted and crack she could feel her eyes moisten and her throat grew tight. But just as her lips begin to tremble and a cry touched her tongue a heavy feeling drifted into the air and she cut off her sob with a choke.

She had learned very quickly what this sensation was and committed it to memory.

Killing intent felt like pressure. It felt like the gravity of the densest planet was crushing her, like tiny daggers rotating in her gut, like frozen water swirling in her heart, and it was terrible.

With a sharp click a paint brush was set against a table as cold jade eyes traced the characters on the paper and a low rumbling voice spoke out, freezing her in her place.

"Kimimaro," The man who was the father of this said - no - _commanded_ and she forced herself to settle down. " _Enough_."

And like that the foreboding aura dissipated and "Kimimaro" could breathe easier.

Stifling the remaining whimpers as best as she could with the after effects of what her father had done trailing behind her Kimimaro looked up at her creator from where she lay on her cushion. Him with his dark grey hair and two red marks on his brow that marked him as one of the clan and she could feel herself internally despair.

His name was Kaguya Sosune and she was Kaguya Kimimaro.

Kimimaro whose entire clan was murdered.

Kimimaro who Orochimaru considered a perfect vessel.

Kimimaro who died.

 _Kimimaro of sound five._

Her own green eyes met the dispassionate gaze of Sosune's for a mind numbing couple of seconds before the man looked away, paint brush reset between his fingers.

It always frightened her how this body's father could so easily use a technique like that on his young child without a care as to the consequences and she always had to remind herself that this wasn't Boston. That they didn't operate by the constitutional rights or the amendment. That the rules she was used to following no longer applied, that they would be continually broken and the best way for her to survive in this dog eat dog world was to be the bigger dog.

But that was easier said than done.

Again she felt the movement - this time her femur as it twitched and shook - and she knew despite the fact that he wasn't looking her way he was watching her.

But if she was being honest she didn't understand why, after all he could do the same thing she could.

The noise of the flaps being pushed open was heard as two brown haired clan members walked inside.

"Throw him on her floor." The grey haired man said and without a words they tossed their captive without a care to as where he landed.

Watching as Sosune finished up his writing and pushed himself to a stand Kimimaro knew what was coming next and for not the first time she wished she could move enough to cover her ears.

A familiar clacking sound filled the room as out from the top of her father's neck came his spine.

"The Kaguya has something to say to your clan," Sosune murmured as he bent down next to the bound figure he had brought into his pavilion - it was the tenth one in the past hour. "and I'm sure the sight of your dead carcass delivering my... _sincere_ note will drive our point home."

A familiar blood curdling look filled in the jade of Sosune's eyes, darkening it two shades and the pitiful victim had no time to panic before the red sprayed but oh how they _screamed_ afterwards.

And despite the horrific things she knew were happening to that poor unfortunate soul Kimimaro couldn't help but wonder between the two of them...

...

...

... _who had it worse?_

* * *

 **Kimimaro SI is now done! I swear to all of you there's just one more story I'm going to publish that I'm co-authoring with GaleSynch and I'll focus on the stories I currently have. Also summer vacation is coming after my regents so I'll have alot of free time when I'm not traveling so I cant edit everything and start posting new chapters!**


End file.
